


Semi-Charmed Kind of Life- an idea in the making

by NeoCortex



Category: Charmed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But everyone in the Charmed verse that died in the show is all dead., Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, I'm kinda picky about that..., M/M, Major canon divergence, Okay- well in the TW section no one dies., Some uber serious injuries that took a long time to heal, but no one dies.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf and Charmed crossover, with a whole lot of headcanon that I've been sitting on for weeks now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I have this idea for a crossover story- and I don’t normally write crossovers myself.

It’s a crossover with Teen Wolf and Charmed. It’s been done a few times I know, but I got the idea BECAUSE of one that I came across. And the fact that I’m re-watching Charmed for like the BAJILLIONTH time. (love that show so much~)

Basically, Stiles is a Halliwell- but not a child of the Charmed Ones. He IS however a GRANDchild of said line.

BUT! The Stilinski line is just as long and just as ancient as well as powerful as the Halliwells.

Now, way back when, the Stilinski patriarch had a son. His son married a woman. This woman was a Witch. They were in love. Happy. For a time. Then Stilinski Jr. steps out on his wife.  Many times- with the same woman.  Stilinski Wife finds out after a while. She ain’t happy. So she decides to cast a spell- one that will take effect when she dies. (She’s sick and back in this time they have no cures for cancer.)

On her death bed she tells her husband that she knows and with her last breath she tells him of the curse.

Every generation following after him- Stilinski men will lose their significant others early- (the curse only effects two Stilinski women because they are the first born) be it to some tragic illness or some horrible or fatal accident. However, in that curse there is also a Boon- a gift if you will. Stilinski’s love fast and true. When they love it will be forever. So when they find the one they keep her (or him).

This is the tale of John’s family line.

Of Claudia’s it is this:

Claudia was adopted. Her parents didn’t know much about her biological parents other than her mother’s first name and that she’d been young and hadn’t wanted to be a mother. The condom broke as it was cliché to do. She was finishing college and wanted a career. A life. But she apparently hadn’t been able to bring herself to having an abortion. She’d finished out her school term- getting lucky in that she didn’t start REALLY showing until summer started.

Claudia’s mother had the baby before the new school term started that fall and promptly informed the adopting family to take care of her. She’d left her with a name though. Claudia Patricia. It was her only major request.

Claudia’s biological mother was named Prue.

John grew up with Magic in his life. He was a Witch like his father before him and many generations before them. He went to Magic School and learned his gift at the knee of many White Lighters and Witches the school had to offer.

Claudia grew up with an innate gift of Magic. Her mother was a solitary practitioner who could only teach her so much. When Claudia accidentally froze her father in the middle of making his coffee one morning her mother knew right away she would need proper training.

Her mother made some calls and a few weeks later Claudia was enrolled at Magic School.

She met John and they became fast friends.

The rest is kind of history.

But this is the idea. I want opinions before I star writing it.

The endgame is OBVIOUSLY Sterek. I LOVE me some Sterek.

But would anyone read this if I wrote it?


	2. Author's note and next instalment!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!!  
> THE FIRST CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY UP!!!

[Semi-Charmed Kind of Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4632543/chapters/10563480)

 

There you have it y'all!! Chapter one is up.

Click the link and have at it.

Working on more now.


End file.
